


a heady scent

by MageMew



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: It was stupid.It was intoxicating.He shouldn’t be doing this.He couldn’t stop himself.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	a heady scent

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tweet about liking a ship dynamic where one of them steals their crush’s clothes and jacks off while sniffing them. I wrote this at work, and am posting this from my phone (so sorry if the formatting is Fucked). Enjoy a bite size bit of smut.

He would’ve left it alone. He should have left it alone. Someone was going to give it back to Ren tomorrow, there was no reason for him to even give it a second thought, let alone do anything near what he’s doing now. 

Then again, he probably should’ve left Ren himself alone when he first met him.

The scarf was soft. It was light, but not totally flimsy; it was able to hold it’s shape on stage, after all. It was clear that it was being well taken care of.

And Nayuta was currently ruining that by shoving his face into it while jacking off. 

He really, really shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t have even entertained the thought. But with every breath in, it was filled with a light, almost non-noticeable floral scent. A very slight musk was also mixed in, a heady mixture he couldn’t tear himself away from. Especially not now, with eyes screwed completely shut, his other hand pumping himself, fast and with no rhythm. 

It was stupid. 

It was intoxicating. 

He shouldn’t be doing this. 

He couldn’t stop himself. 

The hint of floral, the barely there musk, this was Ren’s scent. What would it feel like to take this off of him, to get to touch the skin underneath? What would it feel like to get his hands fully on him?

What would it feel like to fuck him?

He didn’t want to be thinking this, the lack of actual oxygen was probably making him stupider. Yet he still let his mind wander, eyes not daring to open, least the reality of the situation truly punch him in the face. 

The few times he had felt Ren’s skin, it always felt soft. Soft, but not delicate. A bit like this scarf. It didn’t seem too sensitive. Would the rest of him be like that? He wanted to feel him, wanted to touch him, wanted to have him. He needed him, needed every inch of him, holy shit he _needed him_ -

He wasn’t expecting to cum so hard. 

His whole body shivered with the release, cum splashing itself onto his shirt. He could barely breathe. He finally took the scarf away from his face, trying to calm his breathing down. 

This was when he finally opened his eyes, the darkness of his room greeting him, with faint light streaming in from outside. He looked at the scarf in his hand, crumpled up from how tight he had been holding onto it. 

And that’s when the guilt really hit him. 

What type of fucking pervert would have even thought about doing this, let alone actually going through with it? What the fuck possessed him?

He wasn’t going to enjoy himself in the glow, he had to do… probably literally anything else to distract himself from what he had just done. He forced himself to get up, ignoring that he felt a bit uneven still, to find something to clean himself off, and to somehow get rid of any evidence that he had even seen the scarf. 

He would die with this shame locked deep inside him. That was fine. As long as no one ever found out. 


End file.
